


Full Moon 1978

by reynasmajesty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Gen, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Shrieking Shack, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynasmajesty/pseuds/reynasmajesty
Summary: Follows Remus Lupin through one of his transformation where he's a bit more moody than usual and certainly in no mood to play the piano in the Shack, but Sirius insists.





	Full Moon 1978

Shrieking Shack 1978:

It was just another full moon day, another day for me to go through my monthly transformations into a universally loathed beast. My friends sat next to me, in the darkness of the Shrieking Shack, waiting for it to be broken by the moons rays. Despite my numerous attempts, and occasional begging, they refused to let me go through it alone, now don’t get me wrong, it helped a lot, I was happier, there was someone to make sure I didn’t hurt anyone, those nights were more peaceful and to some extent even happy…for the beast at least.

But the thing is, I am a werewolf, I was bound to hurt someone someday. I didn’t want it to be any of my friends; I didn’t want _them_ to go through what I went through every month. The Shack’s piano stood right in front of me, I had learned to play when I was seven, mostly because I was a lonely child and needed something to keep me busy. The first time I had entered the shack, I was stunned to find a piano, out of all things, there. But, when I thought about it, Dumbledore must have added it, in an attempt to make the nights more bearable for me.

Right now, I didn’t exactly feel like playing, even though I knew it would make me feel a little more cheerful.

“You should play something,” James suggested, of course he knew what was going on in my mind.

“Come on Moony, just a little, play your favorite one,” said Sirius, they all knew it will cheer me up, given that there was still about thirty minutes left for the moon to bring its curse upon me, I might as well spend them happy.   

I started playing a song from Mendelssohn’s ‘Songs without words’, it had always been a favorite of mine, growing up, my Mom used to love it when I played it, and after a tiresome day at work, it would always bring a smile to Dad’s face. Maybe the next time I visit hogsmeade, I’ll hear the villagers talking about another one of those beautiful melodies that came from the shrieking shack. Madam Rosmerta loved it; she had once told me that no matter what haunts the Shack, she will never not appreciate their piano skills.  

As I played, I saw Sirius try and balance his wand on tip of Peter’s nose, who was dozing off on the filthy couch; this brought a smile on my face, seeing which James smiled backed at me. I wondered what exactly was up with him lately; he seemed a little…off. Maybe it had something to do with his parent’s deaths, but this wasn’t like James, he rarely ever slept for more than five hours a night, got angry on insignificant little things, Lily had noticed this too, it worried her just as much as it worried us. We had come to a common conclusion that he was frustrated with Voldemort, with all the new deaths haunting us, he wanted to help do something against him, but he couldn’t and this was how he took his anger out. I had always admired James, seeing him like this…it made me worry.

With all these thoughts racing through my mind, I could feel my fingers apply more pressure on the piano’s keys, I stopped playing Mendelssohn’s song, the tune changed, I didn’t exactly know what I was playing, but I knew it was harsh, it made James look up in worry, Sirius stopped playing with his wand and it dropped off Peter’s nose, he awoke with a start and then he too looked at me in worry, but it quickly changed to a look of pure sadness.

As soon as the first moon ray hit earth’s surface, I felt it coming, I could feel my insides burning, trying to rip my body apart, I could feel my skin tearing apart, I had the sudden urge to claw at my own face, but I held myself back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James, Sirius and Peter turn into their animagus forms, a stag, dog and rat respectively.

I closed my eyes, in a failed attempt to contain to pain felt, but I couldn’t stop the scream escaping from my mouth, I never could, that one ear piercing scream always held all of my anger, frustration and pain within it. I heard the rip of my shirt, signaling my transformation. Bits of my shirt lay on ground next to me, and with that the beast took control.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the world from a wolf’s perspective, ready to hunt.  

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY!!! If u liked it give me a kudos or even better LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!! (i have posted the same fic on FFN if it looks familiar)


End file.
